The present invention relates generally to games, and more particularly to a unique game which realistically simulates the management decisions required to operate a farm.
While the prior art does include numerous games which have been developed to simulate various economic activities (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,629 and 1,132,403) as well as games having certain aspects of farming as their subject matter (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,365,863), none of these games relate specifically to farm management or provide sufficient flexibility to select between a variety of tactics to accurately simulate the management of a farm.
The game of the present invention overcomes the above-described deficiencies by permitting the game players to purchase and sell such items as land, buildings, animals, field equipment and crops. Players initially borrow money to finance purchases. Players may even go bankrupt. To insure accurate simulation of a fram's operation, the game requires players to pay off loans, pay taxes, collect income from sales, purchase sufficient land and buildings to care for the farm animals they purchase, purchase sufficient equipment to care for the farm itself, all while dealing with fluxuating prices and depreciation of buildings and equipment. The game is designed to be simple enough so that children can play while at the same time sophisticated enough to entertain adults.